Wake Up
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and Fiona are now the king and Queen of Far,Far Away but it's no picnic! But Charming is about to attack and his first targets are Shrek and Fiona... Harold's also not feeling too good either and Lillian's worried.
1. Good Morning to you

Wake Up 

**Chapter One**

**Good Morning**

**It was early morning in the kingdom of Far,Far Away. Puss and Donkey were already up. Fiona was also up. They decided to go wake up Shrek. She watched as they went in the direction of their bedroom. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked them. "We're going to wake up the boss! It's the knighting ceremony today!" Puss told her. She was shocked by this idea. "Guys I don't think it's a good idea to wake Shrek up. He's a very deep sleeper. I think you should let sleeping ogres lie. I don't think you shouldn't risk it." She said to them but they were ignoring her. Puss then opened the door silently. He then climbed onto the bed quietly. "Senor wake up! You've got a full day ahead of you." He said softly. Donkey rolled his eyes and whistled quietly. One of his kids then flew into the room. Puss watched as the Dronkey blew a blast of fire onto Shrek's head gently. They watched as he started moaning in bed. He then got up with an angry look on his face. "Get out of my room now before I lose my temper!" he said through gritted teeth. Puss saw this as a challenge and was about to fight but Donkey stopped him. "Come on senor! One little scratch!" he begged. He then turned his wide-eyed face on because he knew nobody could resist it. Anyone except for Donkey. "I don't think you wanna do that senor. I'm not explaining to Fiona why he got aggro and got nasty!" he said and walked off. Puss then stared at him meanly. "I can't believe Donkey has to ruin any chance of having fun around here!" he thought as he crept back into Shrek and Fiona's suite. He saw Shrek putting on a dressing gown and muttering to himself.**

**He then began walking out of the room. But Puss was in the room still after he'd closed the door. He was a little steamed by what Donkey had done. Fiona was sitting at the dining table. There were a million plates of pancakes around her. Lillian was a little worried by this. There was also a few bottles of milk around her too. "What's going on with her?" Harold asked Lillian quietly. "I don't know! Maybe it's because… of the bundle of joy they're about to receive. Many women have strange cravings so maybe this is our daughter's." she told him. He then realised what she meant. "But how do you know? She didn't tell me this!" he said to her. "Because she told me but it's to be a secret. Let's just say she wants to surprise our son in law with the news." She explained to him. He smiled as he watched her daughter eat. Soon there would be a new addition to the family. He hoped he would be better before the baby was born. He was sick at the moment but was worried. He could tell he wouldn't get better but he couldn't tell his wife or his daughter this. Donkey was a little bit freaked out by seeing Fiona eating all those pancakes and drinking a whole lot of milk. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly. Fiona stared at him weirdly. "Donkey, it's okay! I'm just hungry, that's all!" she told him. He saw anxiousness in her eyes. "Something must be wrong with her if she's being like this! I'd better try reaching out to her!" he thought as he watched her. He then saw a strange bump on her stomach and touched it. Something then kicked against his hoof. He was smiling at her warmly. "So that's what's wrong with you! You're having a…" he said but Fiona covered his mouth. **

"**Alright! I'll tell you but not here,okay?" she said as she released her hand from his mouth. "I'm sorry about that but I'll talk to you later. But not a word to Shrek! I want to surprise him with the news." She told him. He understood. He then saw Shrek come in. He wasn't in a good mood… **


	2. Boiling Point

Wake Up 

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Boiling Point**_

_**Charming was at the Poison Apple Pub sulking. He was still thinking about his failure at the ball a while ago. He wanted to be king so badly but now once he'd heard that his enemy was crowned king, it made him seethe with rage. Doris was watching him knocking back some beer. "What's the matter hon?" she asked him. "It's nothing… I'm just angry that my enemy is king and I'm still sitting here with the rest of the bums and losers in the kingdom! Stop staring at me! You know there's no point us being in love seeing as you're appearance challenged." He told her. **_

_**She was very down at this as she walked off from him. Others in the bar understood how she felt and were scowling at him as he walked past their tables. Meanwhile Fiona was getting dressed in the royal garments because of the knighting ceremony. She hoped that her husband wouldn't find out about their new addition to the family yet. She was disguising the bump so nobody would know. Shrek was very nervous about this. Puss was doing his best to reassure him but it wasn't working. "Maybe I should do this for him. I know he feels nervous about this because the entire kingdom's eyes will be on him. That's going to be hard." He thought quietly. He and Donkey watched as their friend and Fiona left to do this. "Good luck senor!" Puss yelled. Fiona smiled nervously at this. But Puss then followed them. He wanted to be there for his friends. Donkey hoped it wouldn't be a disaster. But Charming was secretly watching this. He loved seeing his enemies squirm like this. Suddenly Donkey saw two servants come out of the room with a man on a stretcher. It was the guy their friend was supposed to knight. "It mustn't have gone well! I hope Fiona's not mad at Shrek for it." He thought as Puss came in. He looked a little worried. "What's going on?" he asked him. "There was a… little accident at the ceremony. It wasn't the boss's fault. The sword slipped in his hands and it accidentally went into the guy's side." He told him. Donkey then saw Fiona come in with Shrek. He was very upset at the moment. She was doing her best to try to calm down. She knew it was just an accident but the kingdom's opinion was making him freaked. "Why don't you cool off and have a shower or something?" she told him calmly. He sighed as he went into the ensuite bathroom. He wasn't feeling so great. He was very worried. Lillian could tell something was wrong. **_

_**She then found Fiona sitting in a rocking chair. She seemed sad about something. She then sat beside her in another chair. "Are you okay?" she asked her quietly. "Yeah I guess. I'm just worried about Shrek at the moment. He seems upset about what happened today. I want to protect him and make him feel okay but right at the minute, I'm feeling pressurised to be royalty and keep my baby a secret. It wasn't his fault it happened. It was just an accident." She told her. Lillian understood. She knew how hard this must be for her. "I know how you feel. When you were born and the curse affected you, we had to keep you a secret so that nobody would hurt you. But maybe you should tell him. That way it won't bother you that much." She told her. Fiona sighed at this. "Yeah I know but I keep worrying that if I told him, he'd freak out or get mad." She explained to her. "Maybe I can help with that." She said to her. Fiona then watched as she walked off. She wondered what she was going to do. Meanwhile Charming was planning his revenge but was angry at himself for what he'd said to Doris. She was nice even if she was different and worked in a pub. He had heard the talk between Fiona and Lillian. He then got an idea. He would kidnap her and wait until she had given birth to the baby and then he'd make Shrek choose between his wife or his child. This made him laugh with glee. He also had another idea. He would make them crown him king by causing trouble and spreading hatred towards their latest King and Queen. He then went to the Poison Apple Pub to gather help but it would mean facing up to Doris. Meanwhile Lillian was sitting up in bed. Harold was already asleep. She was thinking about how to tell her son in law that his wife was expecting a bun in the oven without him getting mad. She then began to think back to when Fiona was born. At first Harold wasn't happy about it but he warmed up to her. Harold then opened his eyes. "Honey are you going to sleep anytime soon?" he asked her sleepily. "Yes I am right now. I was just thinking about a little situation." She told him calmly.**_

"_**Is it to with Fiona having a baby?" he said to her. "Yes it is. She hasn't told our son in law about it yet because she's worried he'll be mad or something. He's a little steamed about what happened today." She explained. He laughed at that but Lillian gave him a look. "What? You've got to admit that today was pretty funny!" he said to her. She rolled her eyes at this. "Yes it was but not from your son of law's point of view. He thinks he let us down if you know what I mean." She told him as her eyes closed. In their suite Fiona had wrapped her arms around Shrek as she was asleep but he was still awake. Today had been bugging him greatly. He then decided to take a walk through the royal gardens. That might make him feel better. Lillian had been following him. She watched as he sat on a bench facing the pond. She then sat down beside him. She could tell something was on his mind. "Are you okay? You seem worried about something." She said to him. "Yeah there is. I'm just worried about the kingdom. I don't think I'm such a great King at the minute. Also Fiona seems to be hiding something from me and every time I ask her, she acts weird." He told her. She understood how he was feeling. "That was the way Harold felt when he started out being King but he realised that he was meant to be ruler of the kingdom. Maybe it'll be the same with you." She said calmly. He felt good talking to her like when he was talking to Fiona. "But what about Fiona's secret? I thought after we got married, we wouldn't hide anything." He explained. **_

"_**Yes I know about that but there's a reason behind that. There's something she wants to tell you but she's worried about how you'll take it." She told him. He knew and began walking off back to the castle. "Thanks Mom for the advice." He said as he went inside. Fiona was worried about this. "Maybe he found out and ran away." She thought as tears stung her eyes. But she was proven wrong when he came into the suite. He saw her wipe away the tears. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I need to tell… tell you something important and I hope you won't get mad." She said to him softly. "Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll face it together." He said holding her hand gently. "That's good because I'm pregnant." She said bravely to him. She watched as he hit the floor. "So much for telling him." She thought as she dragged him into bed. **_


	3. Reaction

**Wake Up**

**Chapter Three**

**Reaction**

**Fiona was very nervous. She'd just told her True Love about the baby and he had fainted in front of her. "So much for telling him about it. I hope he's not upset when he wakes up." She thought as she went into the dining room for breakfast. Lillian noticed something wasn't right. "Is something wrong?" she asked her quietly. "I told my husband about the baby and he… fainted. I'm really worried. I thought he'd be happy about it." She explained to her.**

"**Don't worry, I'm sure he's estatic about it but maybe it was a shock for him to hear this so soon. Your father was the same way when you were born. He'll warm up to it, you'll see." Lillian told her calmly. Harold then saw his son in law walk in dressed in a dressing gown, slippers and boxers. He stared coldly at Fiona as he sat down. "I've a feeling he's not happy. I'd better try calming him down." She thought as she steeled herself mentally. "I guess you're upset because of what I told you last night, huh?" she said to him calmly. "Yeah I am. You didn't ask me if I wanted it or not! I didn't even want a family, okay! Just you honey is fine enough. End of discussion! Pass the coffee." He told her sternly. Lillian then saw her leave the dining table and walk out of the room. "Was it something I said?" Harold asked Lillian quietly. "No dear. It was our son in law being his typical cranky self in the morning." She told him. Fiona was outside standing on the balcony. Tears ran down her cheek. But suddenly someone threw a net over her. It was Charming. **

"**What do you want? I'm already upset as you can see." She said sadly. "Yes I know but it's your husband who shall be miserable!" he said as hunters grabbed the net. Charming laughed evilly as he left a note explaining where Fiona was. Shrek was getting dressed but was thinking about this morning. He hadn't meant to be that way towards Fiona but thoughts about having a family made him nervous for a reason and he didn't want to talk about it. "I'd better go talk to Fiona about this." He thought as he went out of the room. **

**He then saw the note and was worried. Charming was up to something bad here and he needed to find her before she gave birth to the babies. He then went to find Puss. "I'm sorry honey for what happened this morning and if Charming hurts you, he'll pay." He thought as he walked into the forest…**


	4. Hurt

Wake up 

Chapter Four

Shrek was worried. He couldn't believe he'd let Charming take Fiona like that but maybe he deserved it for the way he'd been acting this morning. "I've should've told her why I didn't want a family. But if I told her, she wouldn't understand. But right now I've got to get her back before it's too late." He thought as he was looking for Puss. He found him on a tree branch. He saw nervousness in his friend's eyes and wondered what was up. "What's wrong senor? You look stressed." He told him. "It's Fiona." He told him.

"What happened to her boss?" he said to him. "She got kidnapped by Charming. She's in grave danger and the babies haven't been born yet!" he told him. Puss understood. "Let's go senor!" he yelled as they set off. But Charming had gone off to the Poison Apple Pub for a stiff drink. He'd thrown some dust into Fiona's eyes that would make her drowsy until they got to his mother's factory so he could think straight. He couldn't wait to exact revenge. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he must choose between his new born child or his wife!" he thought as he knocked back some beer. Doris noticed he was up to something but didn't know what. But as they walked through the harshness of the forest, all Shrek could think of was Fiona and the way he'd been this morning to her. It hadn't been right and he wanted to make amends to her but he needed to save her first. Puss saw sadness in his eyes later as they made camp. "Is something the matter?" he asked him. "Yeah but I don't know if I can fix things or save her. This morning I was in a bad mood and I sort of... yelled at her because last night, she told me about the new additions to the family. I shouldn't have but now she's in Charming's hands and I'm worried." He told him sadly. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can fix things. You always do. I know you must've freaked out about the bundles of joy but Fiona seemed worried about telling you because she knew you'd react to it badly." He said calmly. "How do you know that?" Shrek asked him.

"I know because she told both Donkey and me earlier but she wanted to tell you so she was asking for advice." He explained. He then fell asleep. But Shrek couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about Fiona but he was also thinking about the past. "Maybe I should tell her about why I don't want to start a family. Besides how can I be a good father if my own father wasn't?" he thought as he closed his eyes. But Fiona was waking up and finding herself in the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. "Charming must've brought me here. What is he up to? He must be using me to get to Shrek! But what could he use by me? Of course! The babies! That's what he's waiting for!" she thought as she woke up entirely. She hoped her True Love would come to save her. "I hope he's not still mad at me." She thought as she looked out the window.

Puss then woke up early. He saw his amigo was still asleep. There was a look of sadness on his face mixed with anger. "I'm sorry senor that you're hurting. I promise we'll find her soon." He whispered as he began cooking eggs. He wondered what it was like to be in Love. Charming then walked into the room Fiona was in with a smirk. "Hello Fiona. It's been so long since we last met." He said to her. "What do you want with me?" she asked him coldly. "I'm sorry Fiona but if I told you now, it wouldn't be that much fun when it happens." He told her as he walked out of the room laughing like a maniac. In Far,Far Away Harold and Lillian were worried for their daughter and son in law. They hoped that Charming wouldn't win this time. But in the forest a bunch of hunters were waiting for Shrek and Puss so they could carry out their boss's orders. But they ran for their lives once the two amigos started fighting them. Charming was watching this and was angry. "Those idiots! They can't do anything right!" he yelled angrily. Fiona heard this and wondered what was going on. Charming then picked up something on the desk. It was his mother's wand that he'd saved from the night she faded forever. That still hurt very much. "Oh Mommy, I wish you were still here! Those idiots don't know how to do a job right!" he said to himself, his eyes closed. Fiona felt sorry for him even though he was their enemy. "He must really miss her still." She thought as she watched him in his private moment of sadness. She hoped her children would never feel that way. She then crept over to him. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." She said to him. He wondered why she was worried for him about. "No I'm not! Are you happy seeing me like this? I bet your husband would crack up at this if he saw." He told her as he sobbed. She then wrapped her arms around him gently and rubbed his back soothingly. "No he wouldn't and I feel sorry for you even if you are our enemy. You still miss her, don't you? Besides once my children are born, I will know what it's like to be a mother and I hope they never feel the way you're feeling right now." She said soothingly. He then calmed down. "Thank you. You're going to make a great mother when they're born." He said as he walked away. She went back into the room.

She hoped that her True Love would come and save her before it was too late. But she realised that Charming was nothing but a hurt boy trying to heal but he couldn't and it hurt her so bad.


	5. Birth and an addition to the family

Wake Up 

**Chapter Four**

**Fiona then felt weird. Was it the birth already? She then closed her eyes so she could calm down. Charming was watching this through a mini magic mirror. Shrek then entered the Fairy Godmother's factory with Puss. He hoped Fiona wasn't being hurt or Charming would pay. He then felt a head ache. Puss then opened a door. He heard Fiona moaning in pain. "Oh no! Please don't tell me she's going into labour. I've got to make sure she stays safe for my sake and the baby's." he thought as he went into the room. She was on a bed moaning and clutching her stomach. He came over to her. **

"**Are you okay? You don't look so good." He told her softly as he held her hand. "Honey I think it's time." She said to him. Puss smiled at this. "What do you mean?" Shrek asked her. "It's time for the babies to come into the world. I'm sorry you're freaked about it." She told him. He sighed at this. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. It's just how can I be a good father when my own father couldn't?" he said to her. "What are you talking about?" she asked him curiously. "The reason I don't want a family was because when I was a kid, he and my Mom abandoned me to fend for myself until I was an adult. But I know you want it badly so I'm going to try it for you." He explained to her calmly. She smiled at this. "How touching!" a voice said as someone entered the room. It was Charming. Shrek snarled at him angrily as he stared at him coldly. "What do you want?" he asked angrily, tensing up. Fiona looked at him sadly. "You just wait and see. You think you're so hot because you married Fiona, well think again!" he said as he stepped away out of the room. "That was easy enough!" Shrek said as he put Fiona in his arms and walked out. But that was part of Charming's plan. **

"**When your wife gives birth to your offspring, we'll meet again and this time I'll be victorious." He thought as he watched them. Puss then followed them but was feeling Fiona's stomach. The babies were kicking against his paw. "Don't touch it, Puss because it hurts. We've got to go back to my parent's castle so they can be there when I give birth." She told him calmly. "Le Siento senora." He said to her. Shrek then got an idea. He then whistled. Suddenly they saw Dragon land beside them on the ground. Puss was nervous about this. "Don't worry senor, she won't hurt you unless you're a hunter." Someone said from sitting on her back. It was Donkey. "What's going on?" he asked Shrek. "It's Fiona. She's about to give birth to the kids. We need to get to Harold and Lillian's castle quick." He told him. He made room for Shrek, Fiona and Puss to get on. Fiona was in his arms. Dragon then took off into the sky. Shrek hoped that Fiona would hold on until they got to her parents kingdom. Lillian watched as Dragon landed at the front of the castle. "What's going on?" she asked herself. Shrek then came over to her with Fiona in his arms. "What's wrong with her?" she asked him. "She's about to give birth to the babies." He told her. Lillian then helped him bring her into her and Harold's room and put her in the bed. He watched as Fiona laid her head on a pillow. "How are you feeling honey?" Shrek asked her quietly. "I'm feeling quite sore. Where's Mom?" she told him. He laughed at her. "Don't worry honey it'll be over soon once the babies are born. I'm not leaving your side, okay?" he said to her as he held her hand. **

**Lillian then came in with Harold in her hands. He was very weary but excited for his daughter. He couldn't believe she was about to give birth to her children. "Did Charming hurt you? If he did anything I'll…" he said to her. "No Dad, it's okay. For some reason he didn't try anything which was weird. He normally tries to hurt me to get to Shrek." She told him. This confused him. After many hours and at early dawn, the babies were born. They had their father's good looks, pudgy arms, hands, fingers and legs. They had their Mom's blue eyes and her smile. "They look so cute! Just like their parents." Donkey said to them. Shrek smiled at this as he held one of them in his arms. Fiona laughed as it tugged on his ears gently. "I think that's somebody's way of saying hello." She said to him. Harold smiled at this. "How're you feeling?" he asked Fiona. "Tired but relieved." She told him. One of the babies were in Fiona's arms. It was babbling happily. But Charming was watching this. "So they've been born eh? They don't look that bad." He thought as he walked off into his mother's potion mixing room. **

**Lillian watched as one of the babies was asleep in it's father's arms and the other one was asleep in Fiona's arms. Harold smiled at this. It felt good to have more additions to the family. But he heard sounds of struggle come from outside. Puss was fighting Charming with every breath in his body. He then posted guards outside his room to protect his daughter, son in law and their new children. Charming used magic from his mother's wand to take care of them. He then bust into the room. "Hello Fiona." He said to her as he reached out to try and take the baby but Shrek then wrapped him in a head lock. "You're not hurting my wife or them!" he growled angrily. But then he kicked him in the groin. He then released him. Charming then took the babies and ran out of there. The babies were screaming loudly. Fiona was worried for the babies. "I can't believe he got away with them." She said through tears. Shrek then rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry, I'll get them back and Charming's going to pay." He said to her calmly. Puss and him then set off into the forest to the Fairy Godmother's factory. Charming was making sure the babies were happy. He then saw Shrek run in. "Give me back my kids!" he yelled angrily. Charming laughed at this. He snapped his finger. A guard then came in with Fiona. "What's going on here?" he asked worriedly. "You must choose who lives. Your wife or your new born kids!" Charming cackled evilly. Shrek was very nervous. How could he get out of this one? There was no way he could decide between his wife and his kids. "Honey, don't worry about me, okay?" Fiona told him. **

**Charming was loving this. Seeing his enemy cornered like this made him happy. "This is what you get when you mess with me, ogre!" he said… **


	6. Decision

Wake Up 

**Chapter Five**

**Decision**

**Shrek was nervous and afraid at the same time. Charming was making him choose between Fiona and his newly born kids. He just couldn't do that. Anger boiled in his blood as he approached Charming. "You're a jerk, do you know that?" he growled angrily. Charming smirked at this.**

**He then saw Puss show up. "Don't worry senor! I've got your back!" he said as he lunged at Charming. This made him lose his grip on Fiona and escaped from his clutches. She then kicked him where it hurt. He then lost his grip on her babies and she caught them. Shrek smiled as she came over to him. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried there for a moment." He said as he kissed her. "Yeah I know. Let's get out of here!" she said to him. He agreed. They got out of there. Harold saw them return and was very relieved. "How did you escape?" Lillian asked her daughter. "It was nearly the end for us until Puss showed up and helped." Fiona told her as the babies babbled happily in her arms.**

"**That's good to know. We need to ask you something." Lillian said to her and Shrek. "What is it?" Shrek asked curiously. "Harold and I were wondering… if you wouldn't mind being King and Queen of the kingdom permantly?" she said to them. This filled him with fear. Fiona saw this and was worried. "We need to think about this. It's a very big thing we need to think about." Fiona told her parents. Harold understood but Lillian seemed sad. "Okay honey. Think about it. Please?" she said to her. "Okay we will." Shrek told her. Harold watched as they went upstairs. Shrek sighed as he watched Fiona put their kids to bed. He then got changed into night clothes and got into bed. Fiona joined him. She could tell he was thinking about what their mother in law had told them. "I don't know honey. Do you think it's a good idea ruling over the kingdom if we're trying to start a family?" he said to her. She agreed with that. "I know. But Mom and Dad need us. They can't do this forever. Besides we can still raise a family here. What do you say?" she told him. Shrek sighed at this. "Fine. But promise me it'll be okay." He said to her. **

"**I promise but I know what's wrong. The royalty thing is new to you and it's worrying you but I'll be there beside you." She reassured him. She hoped she was making the right choice… **


End file.
